


The Very Next Day

by MalfoysRaven



Series: Do you want to join? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysRaven/pseuds/MalfoysRaven
Summary: What happens the day after the Masquerade Ball?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to my wonderful beta, EvangelineRiver! 
> 
> Any and all mistakes still left are my own! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the next step to something by muse started cooking up :)

Waking up next to the man beside him was always a good way to start the day, but for some reason this felt different. In his still half asleep state Draco finally realized why, he still had a masquerade mask stuck to his face and they were in the middle of a classroom on a large bed. Slowly sitting up and ending the sticking charm so he could take it off, Draco quickly remembered the events of last night.

 

Visions of the mysterious beauty flashed in his mind, he could almost hear their passionate moans, almost feel burying himself inside her over and over again. Theo joining and the three of them fitting so well together. Draco’s morning wood was standing proud and weeping, ready to be paid attention to, especially as the memories flooded his mind.

 

Looking around, he realizes their little witch snuck off sometime while they were asleep. Slightly disappointed that the chance to find out who she was just now was gone, Draco decided to wake up the man next to him and make him reveal who she was, by any means necessary.

 

Raking his gaze down the beautiful, naked body that was fully exposed to him at the moment, Draco couldn’t help but lean over and slowly run his hands down the hard planes and revel in the feel of his boyfriend’s body. Swirling his hand down Theo’s thigh causes him to moan and spread his legs, giving Draco better access even in his sleep.

 

Lightly ghosting his fingers up Theo’s straining cock, Draco barely held his smirk, locking eyes with Theo’s recently opened ones as he thrust his hips trying to get more friction from Draco’s hand.

 

“Morning love,” Draco murmured, crawling up to place light kisses over Theo’s neck to his ear, lightly biting down on it as his hand makes another ghostly pass from base to tip on Theo.

 

Barely holding back a moan, Theo manages to choke out a quick ‘morning’ before Draco caught his lips in a searing kiss. Straddling Theo, pressing their lower halves together, the kiss finally ends on a moan from the both of them at the sensation of skin on skin.

 

“What a wonderful way to wake up,” Theo says with a glint in his eye. He quickly tries to take the upper hand as he grips Draco’s hair in one hand and tries to flip their positions.

 

Gripping Theo’s neglected member in his hand before he can finish the move, Draco chuckles and leans down to breathe into Theo’s ear, “as much as I love you on top of me, this is about information,” tightening his grip slightly has Theo arching off the bed as much as he can since Draco was still on top of him.

 

“I want her name Theo, and you know I can drag this out until you tell me.”

 

Muttering a spell Theo’s hands are quickly tied to the bedpost nearest them. Draco looks down in awe at his lover. He loved making this man writhe in passion. The way they both were able to make each other feel, in the bedroom and out of it. A flood of emotion filled Draco along with the thrill of having Theo at his mercy again.

 

“Merlin, I love you,” Draco couldn’t help but mutter and he starts to slowly pump his fist up and down.

 

Theo’s pupils were blown wide with desire as he locked eyes with Draco. Trying to hold back a whimper he says, “more, plea-,” ending on a choked cry as Draco sweeps his palm over the pink head of his penis.

 

Stopping his ministrations, Draco reminds Theo, “you know her name and I want it.”

 

“Fuck, Draco, I promised her I would keep it a secret until you found out on your own. I didn’t even know she wanted me to join you both until right before the dance,” trying to get Draco to start moving again he bucked his hips.

 

“That is not the information I asked for,” Draco said with his bad boy smirk.

 

Releasing his grip on Theo, he quickly moved off the bed to grab his wand. Transfiguring a desk into a bedside table near Theo’s side of the bed, he rummaged in his costume on the floor a bit more producing a bottle of lube and small butt plug from an inside pocket. Theo raised an eyebrow at the sight of one of his favorite toys. It wasn’t large but just the right size to still hit his prostate yet leave him still wanting more. Draco loved it when he begged him for more.

 

“I was hoping to drag you into a nearby classroom after the dance last night, but then I was dragged out by the vixen whose name you still won’t give me. Now, you can’t cum until I tell you you can.”

 

Theo’s cock jumps at Draco’s words even when a whine escapes his lips, “Draco, I already want to so bad. I don’t know if I can hold off.”

 

Conjuring a cock ring, Draco holds it up and asks, “do you need this to make sure you listen?”

 

“Yes,” Theo moans out. Draco loves the way he sounds when aroused, especially knowing he is the one who gets to see Theo exactly like this. Trussed up and ready to listen to Draco’s every word.

 

Slowly walking up to the bed and placing the lube and plug on the table, Draco grabs hold of Theo’s ankles and pulls him as far down towards the end of the bed as he can since his arms are still tied. As he climbs on the bed he spreads the muscular legs under his hands, sliding his hands up the calves, scraping his nails across Theo’s thighs, stopping as he nears the place both of them so desperately wish he would touch.

 

With Theo watching his every movement, Draco reaches over and gently settles the cock ring at the base of Theo’s throbbing member.

 

Hissing out a quiet, “fuck,” as it settles on him, Theo tenses slightly but relaxes as Draco begins to trace patterns across his abdomen and hip bones.

 

With a steely determination Draco asks, “are you ready to tell me her name?”

 

“Not even close,” Theo pants out, pride blooming in his chest when he sees the happy look Draco quickly tries to hide at his words. This was a game they both loved to play. Tease, dominate, control. And fuck were they both good at their roles.

 

Draco sits back on his heels and starts to lazily stroke himself, barely holding back a groan as he finally gives some attention to his neglected member. Theo followed the movement of his hands with an eagle eye, licking his lips at the sight of the precum gathering at the head.

 

Not moving his eyes from Draco touching himself, Theo basically begs, “let me do that.”

 

“I was waiting for you to ask,” Draco chuckled at Theo’s eagerness.

 

Moving to untie his hands, Draco pauses a moment and grips Theo’s chin with a bit of force, “do not touch yourself,” he demands as Theo quickly nods his understanding.

 

Making swift work of the knots tying Theo’s hands, Draco slowly rubs his wrists as he guides one hand to the part of his body Theo is still eyeing eagerly. Quickly gripping it in his hand, Theo starts twisting his wrist exactly how he knows Draco likes it.

 

“Mmm, you’re so good at that,” Draco pants, after enjoying the sensations for a bit longer, he pushes Theo’s hand away and lays on his back, “I know you want to taste it,” he says huskily, watching him from beneath hooded eyes.

 

As if he was trying to kiss every inch of Draco’s body, Theo crawls his way up and laps at the precum dripping of the tip of his lover’s dick. Groaning at the familiar taste of him, Theo wraps his lips around the head and slowly starts to suck more of the thick length into his mouth.

 

Draco grips Theo’s hair tightly when he is about halfway down his length and thrusts into his mouth. Setting a slightly brutal pace, Draco moans every time he feels Theo’s throat constrict around the tip as he forces Theo to take more of him each time.

 

“Yes, you like that don’t you,” Draco grits out. Whining his reply, Theo shows Draco how much he likes it by trying to take even more.

 

“Such a good boy,” Draco pants.

 

Theo wants to touch himself so bad. Draco’s praise is one of his favorite things and if it wasn’t for the cock ring he probably would have lost it right there with Draco’s thick member filling his mouth to bursting and those wonderful words spilling out of his mouth in that sexy voice of his. Theo lets out another whine as his own cock throbs painfully, hoping Draco lets him come soon.

 

Dragging his heavenly mouth off his cock, Draco hauls him up for a searing kiss. He ravages Theo’s mouth with his tongue before pulling him back enough to give him a steely glare and demand, “turn around, ass in the air and forehead touching the bed, you know exactly how I like you.”

 

Theo tries to kiss him again and Draco tightens his grip so he can’t move an inch until it is in the correct direction. With a huff of impatience, Theo does as he’s told. A quick swat to the ass makes him yelp and understand he’d almost displeased Draco. Right now Draco was in charge and he better not forget that, he couldn’t wait til it was time for him to turn the tables on Draco, Merlin Theo loved their back and forth power play.

 

Draco moves up to settle in behind him without actually touching Theo yet, but his body heat radiated off him and Theo knew he was just there. Trembling in anticipation of the touch, Theo jumped a bit when Draco spanked him again a bit harder and said, “I know you want to cum, I see the tension in your body, and I can let that happen,” he drawls while spreading Theo’s ass cheeks before him and making an appreciative hum before continuing, “I just need her name.”

 

On a choked groan because Theo had completely forgotten why the game had started, he almost blurted out the name in his desperation for the release his body was begging him for. Finally gritting out, “I already said I can’t,” after taking a moment to get his head back in the game, Draco tuts his displeasure.

 

“And I was so hoping we could finish this the way I had planned to last night, but it looks like a new ending is unfolding,” Draco murmurs as he presses himself right up against Theo, his cock nestling in the crack of his ass, dragging a moan from both of them.

 

Putting his lips as close to Theo’s ear as he can he continues, “you’re so good at being stubborn, I can’t wait to see which one of us breaks first.”

 

Leaning back on his heels Draco leaned over to grab the lube. He dribbles a generous amount down Theo’s crack causing a shiver to run down his spine. He spreads the beautiful ass cheeks before him and ran his fingers across the puckered hole laid bare. Theo starts pushing back as Draco teased the hole a little more before finally, slowly dipping one finger inside.

 

He knows Theo can take it, after a few pumps of his finger into the tight entrance Draco quickly adds a second, and then a third finger, smirking at the little whimpers Theo begins letting out. After making sure he is nice and stretched, Draco pulls his fingers out. Laughing out loud at the whine he lets out, Draco quickly lubes up the plug and shoves it into Theo’s hole.

 

Groaning at the unexpected intrusion, he quickly starts pressing back again as Draco slowly fucks the plug in and out a few times. Settling it all the way in one last time he backs away from Theo. Slightly confused after hearing some shuffling around the room but nowhere near where he thought it should be, he turns his head to find Draco starting to get dressed.

 

Draco looks up and starts to laugh at the confused look on Theo’s face. “You won’t give me what I want, I won’t give you what you want. And you making me cum is almost as good for you as me making you cum is, so I am going to go take care of myself while I shower, and you still cannot touch yourself or cum until I tell you to and you leave that plug exactly where I left it until I take it out. You know what will happen if you do.” Draco says with a dark look as he finishes putting his clothes from the night before back on.

 

“Oh and don’t move for 10 minutes after I leave, then you can get dressed and put the room back to rights.” Walking back over to the bed, Draco leans over and places a chaste kiss to Theo’s cheek, “see you at lunch love.”

 

Theo lets out a frustrated groan as the door closes, if he moved before the 10 minutes was up Draco would know. Hanging his head he looks straight at his throbbing cock weeping a puddle onto the sheet below. Resigned to his fate, Theo begins to plot how he can get Draco back after this game is up. He couldn’t wait to have Draco be the one with the purple cock ready to blow at the slightest touch, knowing Theo was the one who controlled if he got to or not.

  


***


	2. Chapter 2

As she sits in the library trying to concentrate on the essay due next week for Potions, Hermione can’t help but be distracted every time she shifts around in her seat. With her body pleasantly sore in all the right places, each movement sends memories of last night burning through her brain instead of the correct steps to brew Veritaserum, which is what she was supposed to be worrying about.

 

Feeling her knickers dampen, as another image of Theo and Draco both thrusting deep inside of her assaults her memory, she can’t help but blush as none other than Draco walks into the library at the same time.

 

Quickly flicking her eyes back down to the essay she hadn’t added a word to for at least 20 minutes, Hermione feels her cheeks heat. 

 

_ Merlin, last night was supposed to get rid of this infatuation I’ve had with Malfoy since I watched him and Theo go at each other when they didn’t think anyone was around,  _ Hermione thought to herself.

 

Finally thankful for her bushy hair since she realized this morning that not even her best glamour charm would completely cover all the visible marks both boys had left behind. She made the mistake of shifting her eyes up and ended up locking eyes with the sinful blonde and realized he was staring at her intently. A blush spreads across her face again at the depth of his stare, it's almost as if he can read her thoughts.

 

Trying to calm her racing heart and appear unaffected by him watching, she glances back at the book beside her and realizes it isn’t even the best one to help her with her potions essay.

 

Hermione slides back from the table and goes to search for a book that would actually help and maybe hold her attention. This isn’t running away from the intense stare of one Draco Malfoy, no this was trying to get her mind off distractions and get her work done. Forgetting she needs to keep her neck covered, she makes the mistake of nervously tugging her hair into a low pony. 

 

That is when Draco notices the beautiful bruise marking the column of her neck near where it meets her shoulder. The view sends images of the night before through his mind, specifically the exact moment he made that mark on his mystery girl.  _ Well, things just got really interesting,  _ he thought to himself as he moved to quietly follow her through the rows of books.

 

How did he not realize the girl he had been obsessed over for the last two years was the same one who let him do so many naughty things to her last night? Slightly angry at his boyfriend for not telling him, yet unmistakably turned on at the memories of their time together, Draco catches her attention a little gruffer than he originally planned, “well, Granger, where’d you get that love bite, huh? I thought the Gryffindor princess would be too much of a prude to allow anything of that nature to happen to her.”

 

With a small yelp of surprise because she didn't realize she had been followed, Hermione turned around to find Draco leaning a shoulder against the shelf with his tell tale smirk lighting up his face.

 

Relishing the blush that spread across her cheeks, Draco watched her stutter to come up with a response.

 

“Well you see here Malfoy, it’s none of your -…”

 

Moving closer he chuckles, “you better not be about to say it's none of my business because I am almost positive that I left those marks, meaning it definitely is my business.”

 

He was so close now they were almost touching. Even with the low light back in the stacks, Hermione sees his silver eyes turn molten. She watches him lick his bottom lip slowly, tracing the movement of his tongue with her eyes. Raising her eyes back up to his, feeling her chest brush his with every heave of her breath, Hermione knows the game is up. Any hope she ever had of quickly getting over her obsession with Malfoy was gone as soon as his lips crashed to hers.

 

Swallowing her moan of approval, Draco quickly grips her curls in his left hand while running his right down her back to cup her bum and begin a tortuously slow grind.

 

Muttering a quick  _ muffliato _ as Draco pulls himself away from her plump lips, Draco asks, “did you enjoy last night as much as Theo and I did?”

 

Hermione tries to clear her throat and catch her breath before she answers but another grind of Draco’s hardened member against her clit has her keening an almost silent, “yes,” in response.

 

Bending down to ghost his lips across her ear, he whispered, “I have wanted to do that to you for so long, I knew you would feel good but it was even better than I could imagine. I never would have guessed you were such a little naughty vixen.”

 

Feeling emboldened by his words, Hermione snaked her hand between them and slowly rubbed Draco through his pants.

 

“There are a lot of things you probably wouldn’t have guessed about me,” she said staring straight into his lust filled eyes. 

 

Seeing them glaze over in pleasure at her minor ministrations sent a shiver of delight through Hermione. She made quick work of his belt and zipper and soon wrapped her hand around the soft skin of his throbbing cock. 

 

“Are we really going to make a repeat performance in the back of the library?” she asked while swirling her thumb around the head.

 

“I didn’t exactly plan how far this was going to go,” Draco managed to grunt out, panting at the pleasure her talented hand was delivering, “but I am remembering that I wasn’t pleased you left without saying goodbye this morning.”

 

Carefully removing her hand with a bit of reluctance and moving to grip both of her wrists in one hand above her head, Draco used his free hand to lift her skirt and swipe a finger down her cleft over her panties.

 

“You made me tease and deny Theo pleasure trying to get your name, he still isn’t allowed to finish yet, all because of you and your little game,” Draco explained all while slowly tracing his finger up and down the fabric that was quickly dampening between her legs, “now I think it's only fair I do something similar to you, only if you take it like a good girl I may let you cum on this cock.”

 

Whimpering slightly, Hermione looks him in the eye and replies, “I might be able to be your good girl today.”

 

Giving her a searing kiss after that answer, Draco pulls back and says, “now how about you kneel down and blow me real nice and afterwards I might just lick your pretty little pink until you are begging me to fuck you?”

 

Hermione doesn’t hesitate to do as she is told and soon has Draco buried down her throat while fondling his balls. Quietly muttering encouragements, Draco starts slowly thrusting deeper until he is all the way in. He watches closely to make sure she is comfortable through it all and her dirty little mewls help him know she is loving every bit as much as he is. Warning her he is about to cum, she pulls back enough to just suck on the tip and proceeds to swallow every bit of his seed while locking him in her steamy gaze.

 

Draco doesn’t miss a beat as he pulls her to her feet and props her onto a waist high shelf to their right. Running his hands up Hermione’s thighs he says in a husky voice, “that definitely deserves a reward, you took that so well,” and tugs her knickers off and tucks them in his robe pocket. Flipping her skirt up as he drops to his knees in front of her, he spreads her thighs farther apart and slowly opens her outer lips to lick a long stripe from her hole to her clit. 

 

Hermione lets out a whimper as he swirls the tip of his tongue around her most sensitive bud. Pulling back enough to lick his fingers, Draco slowly teases one inside her and goes back to lapping lightly at her clit as he languidly pumps one finger in and out. 

 

Feeling her thighs start to tremble he stops all movement, withdraws his finger, and pulls back, “mmm, not yet, you may have done a good job but it’s not time for your release yet.”

 

Kissing his way down her left thigh and then up her right, Draco lets Hermione come down for a moment before he licks his fingers again and inserts two inside Hermione this time and goes back to his ministrations on her clit again.

 

Bringing her to the brink of orgasm a few times finally had Hermione panting out, “please Draco, I want to come so bad, I want you inside me.”

 

As soon as those words are out of her mouth he stands, rubbing his hard cock through her wet folds a few times, he lines up and thrusts inside her causing them both to moan. Setting a brutal pace, Draco bites down on the exact mark that started this whole thing in the library. The pleasure of his thick cock and the pain of his new mark causes Hermione to come apart. Feeling her already tight walls clamp down even more sends Draco over the edge and he spills himself inside of Hermione as they both cry out in pleasure.

 

After taking a moment to catch their breath, Draco turns his head to nuzzle Hermione’s neck and whisper, “just as amazing as last night.”

 

A clearing of someone’s throat and slow clap bring them both out of their post coital haze, they  turn to look and see Theo leaning up against the end of the aisle, “looks like the cat is out of the bag, huh? I see your investigative skills aren’t lacking Draco.”


End file.
